Girlhood
by marsgloss
Summary: "Pan rolled over onto her side and traced patterns on the floor, aware of Bra's intense stare. She knew her best friend was great at this stuff, which is why she came all this way to talk about it. Pan just hoped for her sake that she wouldn't laugh at what she was about to say." bare with me as I don't know where this plot is going...


I don't know if we still have to add these but: **I don't own dragonball z**

idk what's happening with the plot, but I'm mostly here to practice my writing

feel free to leave comments!

*both Bra and Pan are around 19/20 years old.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Damn, its hot" Bra muttered, as she opened her balcony windows.

She sighed with relief as the coolness of the air interacted with her skin. It was nice out, a hot summers day in west city, aka a _great_ day for shopping. She thought about taking a few trips to her favourite stores, maybe heading down town for a drive in her new car, and then bringing home a big, fat chocolate sundae with extra cream and sprinkles on top. It seemed like a nice plan, all she needed was a partner in crime...

Snapping out of her thoughts, Bra jumped as her phone vibrated loudly on the table.

"Hello?" She snapped. Who the hell was calling her in this weather?

"Hey.." Oh, its Pan, "You busy? I was wondering if I could come over?"

Bra frowned. "Since when do you ask to come over? It's practically your second home." Duh. Plus, it was the holidays, why on earth would she say no?

Pan paused, then coughed and cleared her throat, "...I just wanted to check that you were in. I have something I want to talk to you about."

Again, Bra frowned. It wasn't like Pan to drop vague phone-calls out of nowhere, after all they'd been best friends since they were babies. This must be important.

"Really? Well, I'm here. Are you setting off now?" Bra already felt impatient. Sometimes it took Pan years to turn up, because she ended up getting distracted by something on the way. It drove Bra crazy.

"Yeah. I'm on the rooftop of my house"

"Ok, good. Hurry up and get here. We can talk, then go for a drive or something. You know, go shopping and get snacks or whatever. It's hot out"

Pan rolled her eyes in annoyance. She _**hated**_ shopping, snacks were great, but shopping? The worst. It was too damn hot to be trailing after Bra whilst she bought the same coloured shirt from four different stores.

"But they're from different brands, Pan. I can't just have one and not the other. Its designer!" She'd say in defense.

Pan didn't understand, nor did she care for brands or top labels. A decent shirt with a reasonable enough price was good enough for her. She knew she had to come up with some silly excuse before Bra managed to drag her out of the house later on.

"...Hmm. Maybe. I'll see you in 5, ok?" She hung up before Bra could answer, leaving the blue-haired woman rolling her eyes at the phone screen.

Bra flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She wondered what it was that Pan wanted to talk about.

Back in the day, during high-school, arrivals between the two of them weren't usually planned considering both of them knew how to fly. Usually one or the other came through each other's window and casually talked about their day. Or they'd meet up at their favourite spot on the rooftop and have lunch together.

Once they graduated school and entered University, they realised the lack of free time they had and opted for technology, often gossiping about the 'hot professors' (Bra) or how shit the gym equipment was (Pan). But today was different, it was the holidays. Bra thought Pan would just turn up like always, so the phone call caught her by surprise. It was out of character for her best friend.

Still, Bra couldn't help but feel both worried _and_ excited. Pan was rarely a story-teller, so this time it must be something good.

...or something bad.

X

Pan flew through the window with ease and landed softly on the cream carpet. Her ponytail had lost a few strands on the way which had now hung loosely around her face. It highlighted the youth and beauty she'd inherited from both her mother and grandma. Something that she often denied.

"About time." Pan noted the sarcasm in her friend's voice but chose to ignore it. Instead she watched as Bra got up from her deck chair and poured them both a glass of lemonade. Perfect. It was just what she needed on a day like this.

"So, what's up?" Bra continued, "Something happen in class? Is it your family? She paused, "Are you ok?"

She watched as Pan greedily gulped down her share, eager for another refill. Whilst Bra's cooking skills weren't _exactly_ the best, she did well when it came to small side dishes, desserts and fancy drinks. According to Pan, lemonade was one her specialty's.

"My classes are fine. My family are fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine." After her second glass, Pan lowered herself to the floor, and made herself comfortable.

"So, what is it then?" Bra asked, following suit. The excitement she felt earlier was now replaced with confusion and anxiety.

Pan rolled over onto her side and traced patterns on the floor, aware of Bra's intense stare. She knew her best friend was great at this stuff, which is why she came all this way to talk about it.

Pan just hoped for her sake that she wouldn't laugh at what she was about to say.

"Well?" Bra didn't bother to hide the impatience in her voice. The suspense was killing her. Out of the pair of them, Pan was most definitely the slowest.

"So...I kinda, need some...advice..."

Pan felt her face redden. She huffed as she blew on a few loose strands of hair that had made their way into her vision.

"Advice?" Bra questioned.

"Yes." Said Pan, "...boy advice". Her face darkened further as she felt a stab of embarrassment on her behalf.

Bra blinked. Was this is a joke? All that build up for boy advice?

"You're joking right? What's the real reason?" She asked, her temper was rising again.

"Why would I be joking? That _is_ the real reason. You know I struggle when it comes to that type of stuff"

They were both scowling now. Pan didn't like Bra's tone of voice. What the hell was her problem?

"You said it was important. You know like a, 'I-did-something-really-bad-important"

Pan blinked, confused, "I did not! _You_ just assumed that. I was at home, why on earth would I openly say, 'Hey Bra, can I come around I'm having BOY troubles'. You know what my dad's like"

That was true, Bra _did_ know what Gohan was like. When it came to relationships, Videl was more relaxed on the situation now that Pan was in her early 20's. Gohan on the other hand still found it hard as he still saw her as his little girl. He was constantly worried for her safety around the opposite sex, but totally unfazed when it came to her fighting dangerous monsters from out of space. Typical.

Bra knew what she was going through, since her dad was exactly the same. She made sure phone-calls were out of her dad's earshot considering he had the almighty 'great Saiyan hearing'. However, unlike Pan, Bra didn't stop her father from ruining _her_ relationships. They had no reason to go back to her house, so how on earth would he find out about it?

Any-whom, Bra was a little pissed off. This was so like Pan to make something so small and innocent sound so dangerous and worrisome. Boy advice? Seriously? They could've talked about this casually on the way to town or something. They were practically wasting time considering it was so hot.

God, was she mad. She glanced over at Pan who now stared back in confusion at her silence. It prompted an impulsive sigh from Bra's lips. Despite being annoyed, she couldn't help but feel relieved. Pan _was_ bad at this stuff, and potentially needed some guidance from herself. Plus, she was safe and wasn't doing anything dodgy, that was the main thing that counted.

"You had me worried, I thought you did something silly like got pregnant or got attacked by some creepy guy"

Pan blushed, furious at the thought of her sex life being out in the open, "What? I never told you I was sexually active! And even if I was, I know about protection and stuff. I'm not dumb"

Bra smiled. "I never said you were, _you_ came up with that one on your own"

Pan saw the smirk on her face and felt a strong to wipe it off with an even better remark. But it was a nice day, she just wanted to relax and talk. God knows how long she'd be holding this in for.

"Shut up." Pan paused, "Are you going to help me or not? Because I could always ask-"

The smirk on Bra's face dropped instantly, "I never said I wasn't going to help you, dammit. You really need to relax"

Bra strongly disliked hearing about those _other_ girls from Pan's class. Nerdy Science chicks...or so she thought. They'd never met each other, but from what Bra had heard about them, she wasn't a big fan. As far as she was concerned, _she_ was Pan's one and only best friend. They had a special bond like no other. Those girls could back off.

"So, tell me about this guy then" Bra was curious. Pan had been avoiding 'romance' since high-school. The guys there were immature, pathetic and only wanted one thing. Plus, her being the granddaughter of Mr. Satan didn't help either. Instead, Pan decided to focus on her studies, friends and family.

It wasn't until they both became legal adults that Pan found a sudden interest in dating. Older, and slighter wiser, she found herself drawn to the idea of being loved by someone who was ambitious and kind. Someone she could depend on when she was down...

"Well..." Pan blushed, again, "He's tall, funny, sweet-"

"Is this the same cute guy from before? you know, the one you met in the library?" Bra teased.

"What guy?" Pan asked, puzzled.

"That guy with the big hands. What's his face..." Bra palmed her head frantically, "God! What's his name? Jack? Jason? Ah! Its Josh right!?"

Pan said nothing for a few seconds, then loudly she let out a wave of laughter.

"You mean Jin?" She nudged her friend playfully, "Jesus Bra, you weren't even close. _Josh_? Really? Also, he's not cute. _At all_."

"Whatever. I got the J part right, so technically I was pretty close" Bra snapped, as she rolled her big, blue eyes.

Pan rolled hers right back, but then smiled lazily at her friend's irritation. Today, she felt good. It was warm, no, it was _**hot**_. She enjoyed the golden sun rays as they glazed her bare thighs. The atmosphere was comfortable. Safe. No longer a teen, Pan didn't feel as confident roaming around in shorts and tank tops. In those days she was still a kid who barely had time to acknowledge puberty.

Yet, here she was, shorts and a spaghetti strapped vest, Bra by her side in her short denim skirt, and her neon pink flip-flops. Pan felt different. They were both moving into adulthood and experienced the same struggle when it came to be loving their new bodies.

In private Pan gave herself a glance here and there and noticed her growth. She was taller, slender, her legs longer and toned. They attracted a certain type of attention that she wasn't particularly fond of. Especially when it came to the likes of men. Yuck.

In the last couple of years, Pan had felt moved about the perspective of her body. Cool, calm and a little bit daring were some of the emotions she'd been experiencing as of late. Oddly, a small part of her wanted to compete with her blue-haired friend. She wanted to explore and embrace every part of her femininity, just like Bra.

But that was a secret of course.

"Jin was just a friend. A complete dork, but still a friend. This one is different."

Bra rolled her eyes, 'here we go again' she thought to herself. Pan used that phrase whenever the guy she thought was interesting somehow turned out to be a complete dick. Typical.

"Sure he is," She said, her voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. "So, what's this new guy's name then? Age? Height? What does he study? Where does he live? What's his star sign? Does he have a job? Who are-"

"Can you stop?!" Pan yelled, before reaching behind her and smacking her friend in the face with a pillow.

"Hey! That hurt!", Bra was up on her feet now, arms crossed, a heavy scowl upon her pretty face, "I was just asking, you asshole! How else do you expect me to give you advice?"

From below Pan thought she strongly resembled Vegeta with such a menacing frown. A vague image of the Saiyan Prince with a long, blue wig and strawberry lip-gloss suddenly appeared in her head. Laughing, she rose to her feet.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, but that was hilarious. You should've seen the look on your face just before it-" Pan didn't manage to continue as Bra had wrapped herself around her waist and tackled her. They both landed on the bed with an 'ooff'.

* * *

I don't know what direction this is going in but I'm thinking of:

1\. writing random one shot's regarding bra and pans friendship / growth into adulthood (marron will appear too)

2\. continuing the plot of...whatever this is

3\. continuing the plot but making it Bra x Pan as I go along

5\. creating a love triangle with marron/oc ?

4\. I rarely see stories about these two, so I quite like ideas 1 and 3

opinions on these are welcome though!


End file.
